spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trust Nobody, but Trust Somebody
Transcript (Episode opens at Yoneyna: Day Twenty-Four) Mr. Krabs: So Plankton is finally gone, but it has now just occurred to me that Juku is starting to get more numbers. That can’t happen. (Mr. Krabs walks to Man Ray and Don) Don: Hey Mr. Krabs, last night went horribly wrong. Man Ray: Yeah. I think Mrs. Puff flipped. Mr. Krabs: Then we vote her out next, get the Calagas some numbers back in this game. Man Ray: Yeah, I guess so. (Camera pans to rewards challenge, Day Twenty-Four) Mr. Craps: Good morning survivors! Today you guys will be playing for rewards. And for the reward, you will be treated to a barbecue chicken dinner on the beach, complete with soda and coleslaw. SquidClone: Wow. Mr. Craps: Okay so for today’s challenge, you will be in two teams of five. You will be on a raft, trying to collect as many buckets of water as possible. Once all your buckets are full, head back to shore and fill a giant tank. Once the tank is full, a bunch of coconuts will drop from above. You will then throw the coconuts and try to hit three targets. Whichever team hits all the targets first wins. We’ll draw for teams now. (Camera pans to show challenge and then pans back) Mr. Craps: Hoopla not on a team, he has no shot at winning the reward. Hoopla: HOOPLA! Mr. Craps: Teams are the orange with Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, SquidClone, Don, and Mrs. Puff. And purple with Maja, Man Ray, Karen, Patrick, and Sandy. On your marks, get set, go! (Everyone starts getting buckets of water loaded onto the rafts) Don: Quick guys! (Don gets two buckets) Mrs. Puff: We filled them all let’s go! (The group goes back to shore and starts filling the tank, but don’t have enough water) Mr. Craps: Orange team going to have to head back out and get more water! Mr. Krabs: Wait you never mentioned that! Mr. Craps: I know. (Sandy gets another bucket of water) Sandy: Let’s go! (Purple team heads back and fills the tank up completely, and the coconuts drop) Man Ray: Here I’ll throw! (Man Ray fails) Man Ray: Augh! (Man Ray keeps failing as the orange team starts coming back) Karen: Let me try. Mr. Craps: Man Ray finally learning how to share. Man Ray: Hey! (Karen hits a target) Mr. Craps: Karen hits a target, but I believe it’s too late. Karen: What? (Don hits the last orange team target) Mr. Craps: And orange team wins the reward! They will be treated to an amazing BBQ picnic on the beach. Karen, Man Ray, Maja, Sandy, Patrick, Hoopla, got nothing for you head back to camp. (Camera cuts to reward, and Mrs. Puff gets up to go to the rest room) Don: Now that she’s gone, we have to discuss keeping the Calagas strong for the game’s remainder by getting rid of Jukus. Mr. Krabs: Yeah SpongeBob me boy, we have to get Mrs. Puff out next. SpongeBob: Sure, sounds like an easy vote. Mr. Krabs: Exactly. SquidClone: Okay, okay. Don: If you could talk to Maja when we get back SpongeBob, then we should be good to go. None of the Jukus are really aligned, so they won’t see it coming. (Don takes a huge bite of the chicken) Don: This is good stuff. SpongeBob: Sure is! Mr. Krabs: Maybe we could combine this with a Krabby Patty. Hmmmm. (Camera pans to Yoneyna: Day Twenty-Four, and the rewards winners come back) Karen: How was it? SpongeBob: Good. (SpongeBob goes to talk with Maja) SpongeBob: So Maja, the guys want to stay Calaga strong and vote Mrs. Puff, but I think it’s time we pull a big move. Maja: How so? SpongeBob: If all the Calagas stay together, it’ll be a 6 - 5 vote. However if two flip, it’ll be 7 - 4. I’m thinking we flip? Maja: Maybe, I think we should just try and get Mrs. Puff out for now. SpongeBob: Sure, but can it at least be a plan if something happens at Tribal? Maja: Sure. Maybe we should do it just to show everyone what this alliance is really made of! (Camera pans to SpongeBob walking towards Hoopla, Patrick, and Karen) SpongeBob: Guys, I think that we should team up. Karen: Yeah, but I thought Calagas just wanted to pick us Jukus off one by one. SpongeBob: Things changed. Maja and I want to vote out a Calaga member, but we really don’t know who. Karen: Man Ray? And the maybe since there would be seven of us we could split votes 4 and 3 in case somebody has an idol. Hoopla: HOOPLA! SpongeBob: Nah, I don’t think they’ll have an idol not to mention they won’t see it coming. Patrick: Makes sense to me! (Camera pans to Maja, who’s going over to Sandy and Mrs. Puff) Maja: So SpongeBob and I talked about voting out Man Ray with the Jukus tonight. Sandy: Why? Maja: They’re gunning for Mrs. Puff. Mrs. Puff: Why me? Maja: Numbers. Anyways, SpongeBob already got the others onboard so if we all get on board, we can balance Juku and Calaga numbers once more! Mrs. Puff: Makes sense. (Camera pans to immunity challenge: Day Twenty-Five) Mr. Craps: Come on in survivors! Today immunity is back up for grabs. For your challenge today, you will have to run down your lane while you balance a small ball on a paddle, and put it in a bucket at the end. If the ball drops, you must restart. Once the ball is in the bucket, you may put it in a winding snake track where you will try to land it in the small divot at the end of the snake. First person to do so wins individual immunity tonight at Tribal Council. Everyone head to your lanes. (Everyone gets into their lanes) Mr. Craps: On your marks, get set, go! (Man Ray gets his ball halfway but fails) Mr. Craps: Man Ran fails, he must go back! (SpongeBob gets his across) Mr. Craps: SpongeBob with an extremely early lead, will he keep it as he works on the snake track? (Maja fails, followed by Patrick failing) Mr. Craps: Maja and Patrick fail, they must go back. (Man Ray goes again and fails, and then Don gets the ball across) Mr. Craps: Don across, he can start the snake track. (Hoopla gets across and starts on the track, making it halfway on the track) Mr. Craps: Hoopla gets a lead! Will he land the ball? (The ball slips and he has to try again) Mr. Craps: Nope! Hoopla: HOOPLA! (Hoopla gets the ball) Mr. Craps: Hoopla gets the ball, he wins individual immunity! Hoopla: HOOPLA! Mr. Craps: Everyone else, tonight at Tribal Council somebody will becomes the third member of our jury and tenth person voted out of this game. Maja: So we get back to camp, and now it’s really a matter of secrets. Going into Tribal tonight, I feel pretty safe. (Camera pans to Tribal Council: Night Twenty-Five) Mr. Craps: Welcome survivors. Tonight somebody will become the tenth person voted out. We now welcome the members of our jury: Larry, and Plankton who was voted out last Tribal. (Larry and Plankton enter) Mr. Craps: So let’s kick things off with this. Man Ray, the Calagas once again have the numbers tonight, but the Jukus managed to take out Larry and Plankton. Do you feel safe tonight? Man Ray: Yes of course! Unless we have traitors in our midst, then I should be absolutely fine tonight. Mr. Craps: Now going to the Juku point of view, having the numbers disadvantage, do you think you can get another Calaga out Hoopla? Hoopla: HOOPLA! Mr. Craps: Let’s give that question to Sandy. Sandy: Well yeah, I feel like in the position we’re in we definitely can. Mr. Krabs: Wait, what do you mean “position you’re in”? Sandy: I mean like you know- Mr. Krabs: We have the advantage so unless- Don: Who’s the Calaga traitors? We’ll find out. Sandy: What makes you think there’s traitors? Don: Nothing. Mr. Craps: Wow, so SpongeBob, do you think there are traitors to the Calaga-strong back? SpongeBob: Well I really don’t know. But out here you gotta trust nobody, but trust somebody and that could definitely screw the Calaga plan. Mr. Craps: Don, what do you think SpongeBob means when he says trust nobody, but trust somebody? Don: Well he’s right. It’s weird, but you can’t trust ANYONE. And yet at the same time, you gotta trust somebody otherwise your entire game could end. Mr. Craps: Yeah. Anyways, it is now time to vote. (Voting montage plays and reveals SpongeBob voted Man Ray) Mr. Craps: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. (Nobody plays an idol) Mr. Craps: In that case, it is now time to read the votes. First vote, Mrs. Puff. Mrs. Puff. That’s two votes Mrs. Puff. Mrs. Puff. Mrs. Puff. That’s four votes Mrs. Puff. Don: Exactly as planned. Mr. Craps: Man Ray. (Music intensifies) Mr. Craps: Man Ray. That’s two votes Man Ray, four votes Mrs. Puff. Man Ray. Man Ray. That’s four votes Mrs. Puff, four votes Man Ray. Tenth person voted out and third member of our jury, Man Ray. Maja: Wow. Mr. Craps: Man Ray, bring me your torch. (Man Ray brings up his torch) Mr. Craps: The tribe has spoken. Man Ray: Thanks for everything guys. (Mr. Craps cuts his arm and he walks out) Mr. Craps: And now this game is half over. Ten left, ten gone. I wish you all luck. Please grab your things and head back to camp. (Episode shows votes while Man Ray talks) Man Ray: So yeah, I didn’t think they would do it, but they did. So now my game is done. And it was one hell of a ride. Thanks to all of them. Also, I outlasted my archenemies Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! Votes for Man Ray - SpongeBob, Maja, Sandy, Karen, Mrs. Puff, Patrick, and Hoopla. Votes for Mrs. Puff - Man Ray, Don, Mr. Krabs, and SquidClone. #